1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer and a fixing bracket of the computer for fixing a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, peripheral component interconnect (PCI) cards, such as video cards, will generate a large of heat during operation, which may affect the operational stabilization of the computer system. Although fans or other heat dissipating components are utilized to dissipate heat for the PCI cards, it is difficult to meet heat dissipating requirements because the fans or the heating dissipating components are often too small to efficiently dissipate heat.